


The Game

by littleartemis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, Victor, Jo and Charlie playing World of Warcraft. Some MMORPG/WoW terminology used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

“I am so glad they took out distance restrictions on hunters.” Dean’s voice could be heard through the vent server as they took down the boss on their latest dungeon crawl. It was followed by a laugh from Castiel and Charlie making a sound of agreement. “By the way, thanks for taking me along for this. I know I could have run them on my own but it’s better to run with friends, you know?”

“We don’t mind. Though I’ll need compensation in the form of armor when you’ve maxed out your leatherworking.” He smiles at Charlie’s comment.

“This is heartwarming and all, but we should focus on the boss. Dean move in closer.” The chiding tone coming from Cas makes Dean laugh.

“Yes your pally-ness.”

“I can use my bubble, you can’t. Front and center.”

“Yeah yeah just keep its attention on you, I’ll do my job if you do yours.”

“Well it would help me do my job if you would haul ass.” Jo finally pipes in, and Dean laughs as the shaman frantically tries to heal him.

“You know they need to flirt at the worst possible time. Honestly, I swear if we were even trying to do a raid they would be doing this.” Victor adds, and Dean watches the pandaren roll by heading for the dragon they were targeting now.

“At least he’s not moaning this time.” Charlie adds and Dean’s face goes red and he almost misses dodging the lightning pooling under his character.

“You’re not going to let that go, are you?”

“Nope. By the way, where’s Benny?”

“Girlfriend. He and Andrea were going to go out tonight. Texted me to mail him anything he’ll need.”

“Another one felled by real life responsibilities.” Victor sighed, moving to check the loot when the boss was down.

They rolled and continued on moving through the hall. Castiel moved ahead of the group and Dean followed behind, casting a misdirect on their tank as they went after the little sha monsters. It was interesting being the only ranged in the group, but he knew Jo could handle it. Provided they did their job and didn’t make it harder for her.

It was a lot of trash mobs in their way as they moved to the destination of the next boss. The trials were ahead and Dean groaned hating this upcoming boss. He could never change target fast enough, and it was annoying trying to dodge the fists.

“Dean, you’re supposed to move. Not stand in them.” Charlie chides him over the mic.

“I know, I know. I’m shit at this boss.” He sighs, tapping at the keys as he tries to change targets and blast his way through.

“More like uncoordinated. But I still love you.” Castiel’s comment makes his cheeks go red and he doesn’t bother to respond except for with a muttered ‘I know’.

“Aww, geeky Han Solo and Leia.” Jo coos.

“So which is Leia?” Victor’s teasing remark combined with Jo’s has Dean sputtering and trying to say ‘neither of us’.

“Dean is. Though I say that based upon one of the images he’s texted me.” He can almost hear Cas’ laughter.

Dean bangs his head on his desk, whimpering as he remembers the explicit images he sent his boyfriend of him in the Princess Leia costume. He almost regrets it, but it had been more of a cute little joke than anything else. Though he had commented about bringing it with him when they finally met in person.

Even if it was just a joke.

“Dean, focus.”

His head shoots up and he notices that he has monsters on him and he curses, playing dead and letting his pet take the brunt of the damage. “Sorry. You guys need to stop embarrassing me like that.”

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not.” He can hear the smile in Cas’ voice and he scowls.

“Asshole.”

“Your asshole.”

“Aww aren’t they adorable?” It’s Charlie who’s cooing this time.

“When they aren’t messing things up with their adorable, yes.” Victor jokes, and Dean’s thankful when they’re back with him, helping save his ass from the creatures he had pulled.

He moves his character back to a standing position before backing up to resurrect his pet as they handle everything else. Once done he goes back to attacking doing an easy enough rotation he knows by heart from playing the character for so long.

“Your head back in the game?” Jo’s inquiry makes Dean scowl again.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on.”

It didn’t take long before they had the next boss down and they were moving on toward the final one. “Dean can you handle purifying the altars?” Charlie doesn’t even need to ask, he’s already on it, purifying each one as they handle the enemies. Once purified he moves to help kill the enemies and they then head to the next group taking down each in their way until they make it to Taran’Zu.

“Okay try to silence him, please purify yourself as often as you can, don’t stand in the bad.” Jo’s quick instructions earn her a round of ‘ready’s from everyone else and they get to work.

Another one he’s not the best at, but he tries to focus on the adds as much as possible. It took work, and Jo barked orders through the speakers, but they had him down and the dungeon done.

“Okay, break before we do more?” Charlie’s question prompts Dean to nod before he remembers she can’t see him.

“Yeah. I gotta buy some armor, and maybe get some dailies done.”

“At the rate we’re going you won’t need to spend much justice, but I see your point. We’ll assemble back up in thirty for more, okay?”

“Yep.”

There’s a round of answers before they all break off and Dean’s standing at the Shrine of Two Moons wondering where he should start. Everyone’s left the vent room aside from him and Cas, and the silence worries him.

He starts to worry Cas is upset until, “Have you thought about what I asked you?”

This time Dean grimaces at the screen. “I can’t, Cas. I mean, I’d love to come visit but I’m broke and so are my parents. It’s a big enough deal that I’m in school right now. I want to see you, I do, but I don’t have a job right now and neither of us can really afford to see the other.”

“If I found some money? Would you?”

“I – yeah. But I don’t want to put you in that position. I mean we agreed if this was going to happen we’d both foot half the bill. I don’t want to come see you and then you regret it.”

“You know I wouldn’t.” His voice trailed off, and Dean sighed.

“That’s the thing, I don’t know. People are different online from in person, and I don’t know if you’ll hate being around me twenty four-seven, for two weeks. I mean it’s not like you can just log off if I’m there in person, or ignore the text.” He lets it hang there that he’s scared Cas has done these things before.

It’s silent for a minute and Dean’s ready to apologize before Cas finally speaks up. “We could try for a week at first then.”

“It’s not the length of time I’m worried about Cas, it’s that you’re going to hate me when you finally see me. I can be annoying, an asshole, immature – “ He’s ready to go down a list of negative traits before Cas stops him.

“I don’t care. I love those things about you. I love the good and the bad in you Dean, and I want to finally meet you. I mean this is a test of if we can live together right? And I think I can handle that. What we need to do is work on communication. You need to tell me when you need alone time, and when you need me. And I need to do the same.”

He holds his head as Cas says something that Dean knows is true.

“But what if you hate me?” his voice trails off and Dean swears he can hear it cracking, that he can feel the tears coming.

“Why don’t we take things one step at a time first? I want to see you before we decide it’s a lost cause Dean.” He closes his eyes at that, hanging his head. It’s a lot to think over, and everything in him screams to just back out. He doesn’t want to go in and find out that Cas doesn’t like him anymore. That he’ll lose his best friend. It was hard enough for them to move to being boyfriends, because he was worried the other would hate him or that he would ruin their friendship.

What if Cas meeting him and knowing the real Dean was the final step into pushing Cas away?

“I’ll need to think on it.”

“That’s all I ask.” Cas’ voice is soothing, and it’s nice to know that he understands, that he won’t push him into it faster than he wants to go. Dean just worries that he’ll take too long and it will annoy his boyfriend. “Just breathe, and know I’m here okay?”

“Okay.” His voice is weak, belying his panicked state. He took a deep breath, wishing Cas was there to hold him. Instead he listened, as his bedroom door opened and Sam appeared to cover him in one of his fleece blankets.

He gave the teen a confused look and Sam just shrugged. “You didn’t sound happy. Mom says she has some pie downstairs by the way.” Smiling he wrapped his arms around his little brother.

“Thanks, Sammy.”

The teen gave a protest at the nickname and Dean just laughed. “Go on, I’ll be downstairs.” When Sam left he turned back to the game, “I’ll be right back Mom has pie downstairs.”

“I’ll just wait here then.”


End file.
